Raised by a demon
by Miyukiki-chan
Summary: Fallen into a forbidden well as a child and captured by malevolence itself. Kagome Higurashi has no past nor future. For she was raised by a demon. As his child, as his pet, as his slave. Only one dogdemon with the audacity and pure valor, can string back
1. His training is hell

Kagome was a beautiful 16 year old miko. She had long black raven hair that reached her ankles. When she was only a child an evil demon took her from her home. The demons name was Naraku.  
  
Naraku wanted kagome, he thought her the most beautiful creature on earth. He didn't want to share her so he kept her locked away from all in his hidden castle. The only friend she had was a little kitsune that she snuck into the castle.  
  
Everyone outside the castle craved to see kagome and she was well known as the gorgeous girl with extraordinary powers. Young boys would dare each other to try and sneak in the castle but were all caught and thrown out.  
  
"why not!" yelled kagome. "because you belong to me!" yelled Naraku. "I do not!" said kagome. "yes you do! Now sit the hell down." said Naraku. "fine" muttered kagome sitting on her bed. " I hate it here, you never let me out!" said kagome.  
  
" people would not understand! You have the power locked deep within you that could destroy everything! You are only safe with me! Soon when the time comes I will unleash you and rule all!" he yelled. "I don't want to hurt people or destroy anything, I just want to have a life." She said. "shut the fuck up and eat!" he said pointing at the upcoming maid holding a bowl of ramen. Kagome sighed and picked up the food. " I am not very hungry I'm just going to sleep." She said.  
  
The next morning she woke up hoping she could go to her gardens and find shippou, (the name of the kitsune) but ran smack into Naraku. "what were you doing in front of my door!" said kagome. " to stop you from doing what you were wanting to do." he said. " I just want to go to my gardens ." she said. "No today you have training." Said Naraku.  
  
On the second day of every week, Naraku would put kagome through serious miko training. It would take 15 hours, with no breaks. She had somebody carry her to her room after training. After she ate she fell asleep. When she woke up she walked off towards the gardens. 


	2. The Lords

"Heh, I knew you'd be here. Your always here." smirked Naraku helping kagome off her horse. "This is the closes thing I have to freedom." Said kagome looking at the rising sun. "Kagome you need to understand," "No! You understand! For sixteen years I haven't seen anything outside these castle walls!" she yelled breaking into tears.  
  
Naraku carried kagome up to her room. "I'm not tired." Said kagome. "I know you not tired. I have no intention for you to sleep at all but I have something for you to wear." He said pulling out a baby blue kimono with doves at the end of the sleeves, which reached her ankles.  
  
Then her hairdresser named kalissa entered the room. "When everything is done come downstairs. There are a few important people that you need to meet." Said Naraku leaving the room. Kalissa took a hair brush and started brushing kagome's long hair. Which took a while considering her hair reached her ankles.  
  
Kagome walked down the huge marble staircase. There were about 4-5 people waiting for her but to kagome (not being able to see many people) it was like a grand gathering. All eyes were on kagome as she took the last step off the stairs. "Ahh, yes. Kagome welcome." said Naraku.  
  
"We have heard so much about you." Said a man (youkai) with short black hair and cold Icy gray eyes. "It's nice to meet you all." Said kagome looking around slowly and carefully at everyone. They all continued in a light conversation about themselves. As she soon came to learn, the man with short black hair and gray eye's name was somatsu, lord of southern lands.  
  
The man with silver hair and golden eye's name was sesshoumara lord of western lands. The man with long dark brown hair and green eye's name was kuchianguri lord of eastern lands. And the man with long black hair and blue eyes name was gihashaku lord of northern lands.  
  
Authors note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hey! My name is melody. So how'd you like it? I got the three names of the other lords out of a Japanese dictionary, Gihashaku means jerk, Kuchianguri means dumbfounded somatsu means crude. lol. Well r&r please! By the way I forgot to but. I don't own inuyasha. I only have an inuyasha playstation game I bought. 


	3. meeting Inuyasha part 1

Authors note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hey all. Im working on some more chapters and maybe another story too. I'll try to get as many chapters in a day as I can. Today Im gonna get 2 chapters in. hope you enjoy! p.s. if my chapters are too short for u I'll make them longer. Shanay- Im glad you like my story! Oh and I really don't know if people actually have to do this but: I don't own inuyasha. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all talked over dinner too. No one spoke a word to her until Lord Sesshoumara said, "how is it that a human girl no younger than 16 could have great powers, and posses the jewel of four souls?" kagome looked up to Naraku. She never really knew that either. "Don't underestimate the girl sesshoumara." Said Naraku.  
  
"Yes, she is a miko. Correct?" said Lord Somotsu. "Indeed she is." Said Naraku. "Really? That's quite interesting..she seems to be the last miko in all the lands." Said gihashaku who had a sort of sneering voice. "So why did you care about meeting me?" said kagome. They all laughed. Kagome stared, they were all heartless as it seemed. She could tell from their eyes, and their laughs.  
  
"Naraku certainly she jests?" said Lord Kuchianguri. "I don't jest! I don't know the reason you're here." Said kagome. "Kagome have some sense, you're beautiful, young and powerful. Those three combinations are truly a mans greatest fortune." Said Naraku chuckling slightly. Kagome paled.  
  
When everyone finished dinner they said goodbye and then left. "They all seemed quite interested in you kagome." Said Naraku. "I noticed." Said kagome. She didn't like those lords. Except for lord sesshoumara, he looked familiar like she knew him somehow. He didn't speak much though.  
  
"Naraku?" said kagome. "Yes?" said Naraku. "I don't like the lords to much." Said kagome hoping he wouldn't get mad. "Kagome tomorrow put on your best clothes. And I will accompany you to one of the lords house." Said Naraku. Kagome froze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I-I can actually go outside this castle?" she said disbelievingly.  
  
Authors note~~~~~~~~~ next chapter: kagome meets inuyasha. Read and review! Hope you like! ~~~~melody!!! 


	4. meeting Inuyaha part 2

Authors note~~~~~~~~~ hey. I really need your people's opinions. Do you actually like my story? I hope you do and anyone who is reading this please tell other people about my stories! I would really appreciate it! And if you want to talk to me on AIM if you have it my s/n is: summerswirl8273. Thanks so much. Disclaimer- don't own inuyasha. But I am saving up money to buy it one day!! *someone in the audience yells, "Yeah right! Get a life!" and troughs rotten fruit.* LOL. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome woke up very happy. Today was the day! Naraku was going to actually take her somewhere!!!! But it seemed odd. Ever since the party Naraku had become unusually nice. Kagome hoped that it wasn't too good to be true. A maid brought up kagome some clothes and did her hair. After kagome was ready Naraku came and got her.  
  
Before they got in naraku's grandest carriage he pulled her aside. His grip on her was tight and he looked mad. "When we get there don't make a fool of yourself, only speak if you are spoken to, and be proper." He snarled. "Understand?" he said. "H-hai." She said fearfully.  
  
They arrived at the lord of western lands palace in a few hours time. Naraku took kagomes arm and pulled her inside. "Nice to se you again kagome." Said a drawling voice. "Hello. Erm.Lord Sesshoumara." Said kagome. Kagome looked around and saw another person at the back of the room. He resembled lord Sesshoumara but a little younger and cuter too.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha." He said. "I'm kagome." Said kagome knowing Naraku was glaring at her. "Sit down kagome" Said Naraku. Kagome sat on a nearby chair. " Kagome I prefer you weren't included in this conversation. Go somewhere else." Said Naraku. "I'll take the girl somewhere." Sneered Inuyasha. "Ok.." Said kagome following him.  
  
" You can go to the gardens I don't care." Said inuyasha. "Where are they?" said kagome. "Down the next corridor to the right then down the stairs and out the glass door." Said Inuyasha. Kagome followed his directions. She made it to the gardens. They were beautiful not as big as hers at home but certainly beautiful.  
  
Kagome didn't know that inuyasha was watching her. Inuyasha wanted to know more. He had to. She was very attractive. "Hey wench!" he found him self calling out to her. "Excuse me?" she said. "You heard me wench." Said Inuyasha. "What?" kagome said stiffly. This man didn't have manners. "Where do you come from anyway. Everyone knows that you didn't originally come from Naraku." Said Inuyasha. Truth be he didn't know that himself until he overheard sesshoumara saying it.  
  
Kagome started to feel the truth etching onto her. She knew that was true but she just.. "You don't know do you?" said a voice behind her. It was Naraku. Kagome stayed quiet. "Kagome everyday you will be coming back here for training. Your Miko training. Lord Sesshoumara will be training you." Said Naraku. "Personally I have better things to do but I've taken a liking to you." Said sesshoumara in a bored tone.  
  
Well off we go Kagome. They left the palace. When they got back to Naraku hidden castle they ate and then slept. Kagome got into bed with a lot of things on her mind. Training with a demon lord? And who exactly was this inuyasha? Was Naraku going soft? Naraku soft? Yeah right! She drifted to sleep.  
  
Authors note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey this is melody but call me Mel for short. The next chapter will be dedicated to Shanay, my very first reviewer! R&R!!!!!!!!! peace out! 


	5. your eyes tell me everything

Authors note~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ heya peoples. So as I promised this chapter is dedicated to my first and I hope not only reviewer, Shanay. In this chapter sesshoumara strangely agrees to training kagome and Naraku is back to his old ways. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!! Ps. I'm sorry about the spelling but thanks for telling me. And I'll try to update everyday. ^_^  
  
Japanese words used in this chapter: Gu-tenmorugen = good morning. Baka= idiot.  
  
Kagome awoke to a maid taping her shoulder gently. "Good morning miss! You must to breakfast! Lord Naraku is getting angry!" said the maid in an urgent whisper. As if on cue, Naraku burst in the door. "Wake up stupid girl!" he yelled at kagome. Kagome shot up. "What?" said kagome.  
  
"Get the hell up so you can fucking eat!" he yelled. Yep, kagome thought it was too good to be true. She dressed in a miko outfit that was set out for her. Naraku grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the stairs. "Ouch let go!" said kagome. His claws were cutting her skin.  
  
After they ate Naraku shoved her into a carriage and glared at her. "W-what?" said kagome. "You were terrible at the meeting with sesshoumaru don't you know!" said Naraku. "What did I do?" said kagome. "Don't let anyone besides me touch you." He sneered "No one has touched me and you won't either!" she scowled. "You do what I say! Bitch!" said Naraku. "Got it?" said Naraku.  
  
"H-hai." Said kagome while Naraku pulled her closer and sat her upon his lap. Kagome glared with anger the entire way there. How dare Naraku control her in such a way! A servant opened the carriage doors and she stepped out. Naraku grabbed her hand again and they went inside.  
  
"welcome." Said sesshoumaru "morning." Grunted Inuyasha. "Gu-tenmorugen." Said kagome. "we will start immediately." Said sesshoumara. "Kagome Ill be here to collect you by night fall." Said Naraku as he left.  
  
They walked out to a training course. Inuyasha followed. Sesshoumara told her to start off with shooting some targeting arrows he gave her 3 arrows and one target. She shot one; bulls eye. She shot another; amazingly it split straight threw the other arrow. She shot another and it did the same. She smirked and sesshoumara merely watched.  
  
"so she's had some training." Sneered Inuyasha. She looks just like.Kikyou wearing those clothes. I hate it! Thought Inuyasha.  
  
After a few hours of training they went inside. "Take a break or whatever." He sneered. "Kagome walked off in the directions she had taken to the gardens the day before. She slid open the elegant glass door and stepped outside.  
  
She was roaming threw the flowers when a maid showed up. "Excuse me ma'am, but your presence has been requested with Prince Inuyasha." She said. Kagome followed her.  
  
"It took you long enough wench."Inuyasha sneered as the maid left the room. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Said kagome sarcastically. "So what do you want anyway?" said kagome. "Come here." Said Inuyasha. "Why?" said kagome. "Don't waist your breath Inuyasha."Said someone from behind.  
  
Kagome turned around to see sesshoumaru. "What!?!" said kagome getting annoyed. "Nothing now wench." Said Inuyasha. "Ok then if your not going to ask anything I will." Said kagome. "First of all what was?" said kagome. The demons ignored her. "Come Miko." Said sesshoumaru. She followed him with a scowl on her face.  
  
Inuyasha stared after kagome. She truly was beautiful. Everything about her was. Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" said kagome. Then kagome felt the feeling again. Like she knew this strange inuyasha from somewhere. Inuyasha let go of her and pushed her. He felt it too. Sesshoumaru stared at the strange pair.  
  
Kagome did 4 more hours of training. She was wiped out. Kagome practically collapsed in naraku's arms and fell asleep. "Heh. I see you trained her well sesshoumaru. But tomorrow I want to see her reactions towards the hanyou." Said Naraku. He left carrying kagome.  
  
Kagome awoke in the carriage. To her disgust Naraku had been stroking her check. "stop." She said. Naraku Ignored her. "Baka." She mumbled. He started snogging kagome. "stop!" said kagome. "let go you bastard!" kagome stopped and realised what she just said. He slapped her across the carriage. "I'm sorry." She cried. Holding the mark on her face as it burned.  
  
Authors note~~~~~~~~~~ ok I don't think I did very well on this chapter but the next one will be better. Im having a bit of trouble with writers block. But I'll get through I know I will! Lol anyways I g2g. R&R. 


	6. shippou returns and a visit from Inu

Authors note~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ hey it's Mel. This chapter is going to be a lot more interesting. I've overcome my writers block in a mere, 3 hours!! lol! well I hope you enjoy! ( p.s I totally forgot about shippou so i'm adding him in this chapter, poor little guy. lol  
  
They stepped out of the carriage and he shoved her inside her room. It was a little after night fall as Naraku said. Naraku locked her door. 'Great he locked it. Guess that means I'm dinning in my room tonight' thought kagome sarcastically. She walked out to her balcony.  
  
She could escape by jumping, if she never wanted to walk again but she didn't have anywhere to go anyway. Inuyasha's words seemed to be flowing threw her mind, "so where do you come from anyway? Everyone knows you didn't originally come from him." She wanted to know. Did she ever have a mother? She knew Naraku wasn't related to her, but then why would she be living with him? And what is this talk about kagome being a great powerful being?  
  
Then a huge fur ball hurled itself at kagome. "kagome!!!" it said in pure joy. "shippou! Where have you been! I haven't seen you in a week!" said kagome. "kagome I made you a present!" said shippou. "really? How sweet!" said kagome. Shippou pulled out a donguri necklace. (a necklace made out of acorns. ^.^)"oh shippou I love it!" she said putting the donguri necklace on.  
  
Shippou would often bring kagome things from outside the castle, like leaves and stones and sometimes flowers too. Kagome loved shippou and shippou loved her too. Kagome was always his best freind and a motherly figure to him as well.  
  
"kagome can I please stay here with you tonight?!?" pleaded shippou. "of course shippou." Said kagome. "arigatou." Said shippou his eyes filling with tears. "what's wrong shippou?" said kagome. "today I tried to play with the village kids and they all ran away." Said shippou. "Shippou, you listen to me." Said kagome in a sweet voice.  
  
"you are special. You are a kitsune! A great kitsune! I love you and I know you are truly wonderful inside! And that's all that matters!" said kagome lovingly. "understand sweetie?" said kagome. "hai." Said shippou. Kagome wiped away his tears and gave him a great hug.  
  
Shippou curled up to kagome in bed. Shippou was like the son she never had to kagome, ( which is saying something considering she's only 16) 'shippou is so cute when he sleeps said kagome' she got up from bed. In the dark she saw to golden eyes watching her. "who's there?" she whispered. The figure stayed quiet. The figure stepped into the light.  
  
"inuyasha? What are you doing here?" said kagome in disbelieve. " you have to know." He said. "know what?" said kagome. "what you are." He said. "they're hiding it from you." Said inuyasha. "hiding what?" said kagome. "who you are! I all ready told you!" said inuyasha a little annoyed. Kagome fell anime style. "who would've guessed." Said kagome sarcastically.  
  
"Did you know I have a feeling you're the legendary priestess." Said inuyasha. "yeah right." Said kagome. "me? You've gotta be kidding." Said kagome. "but you share similarity. She had raven hair and fair skin and brown eyes and so do you and she had wonderful yet dangerous powers locked inside her. And, and she possessed the jewel of four souls in her body." Said inuyasha.  
  
Then they're was the sound of kagome's door being unlocked. "go! hurry!" said kagome. Inuyasha jumped out of the balcony and out of site. Kagome hid shippou under the blankets. Naraku didn't come in, instead it was a maid bringing in fresh clothes for the morning. "arigatou." Said kagome. The maid left. Kagome crawled into bed kissed shippou oyasuninasai (good night) and fell asleep.  
  
Authors note~~~~~~~~~~ so did you like it? I did I thought it was so Kawaii ( cute) when kagome comforted shippou! thanks all you guys for reviewing! Well, over and out!!!! ~Mel. ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( 


	7. not everything is forever

Authors note~~~~~~~~~ nice to see you again. What did you think of the last chapter? I liked it all in all. I'm writing these stories all out of the blue so I haven't planed them or anything they just from in my mind. Pretty cool. Well I'll shut up now and let you read on. Plus I was also delighted that some of you have added me to your fav. Stories list. Well thanks it means a lot.  
  
Kagome sat at the breakfast table in complete silence. She sent shippou out to the village so Naraku wouldn't find him. She missed the little guy already. "You seem a little quiet. Not that I care." Said Naraku in a sneered tone. "It's nothing." Said kagome. "Don't lie!" he hissed.  
  
"Ok then I won't, but you'll just get even madder." She said. "That's for me to decide, knowing what stupid things you do, I probably will get mad." Smirked Naraku. "Ok well the thing is your right I don't know where I came from." Said kagome. "Your parents are dead girl I saved you from their decaying village." Sneered (a/n more like lied!) Naraku.  
  
"oh." Was all kagome could say. So that was it? Saved from a decaying village? For some reason she didn't believe him, but she quieted anyway. "Today I have decided you won't go to sesshoumaru's palace." Said Naraku. "Why?" said kagome. "Don't ask questions wench!" said Naraku. 'Why is it that I am always the wench or bitch?' thought kagome. "I'm going down to the gardens for a while." Said kagome.  
  
Kagome weaved some flowers together forming a long rope of daisies. She twirled it in the gentle breeze. She sat on a large rock in the flower rows, and sighed. "That's it!" said kagome. "I'll run away!" said kagome. Someone behind her chuckled. "Really? You think you would make it past the guards?" said inuyasha. "Hey what are you doing here?" said kagome.  
  
"Just thought I'd stop by and see why you aren't at my castle yet." Said Inuyasha. "Naraku won't let me go." Said kagome. "Why?" said inuyasha. "I don't know but I think it has something to do with you." Said kagome.  
  
"Well you can come if you want." He said. "Naraku will surely catch me and punish me." Said kagome. "Not If I visit you instead of you visit me." Said Inuyasha. "I could sneak here every night." He said. "But why would you care about me anyways?" said kagome "look do you want company or not?" said inuyasha. "Yes I would love it." Said kagome.  
  
So for the next couple of nights their plans worked. Every night at sun down he would throw a rock at her window and she would emerge onto the balcony. That is until one night. Naraku watched kagome giggle at whatever the silver haired hanyou said. Inuyasha jumped onto the balcony with her. No one, Naraku thought, accompanies kagome except me!  
  
"Inuyasha you have been really good company. I'm glad you come here every night." She said. "Yeah, well, I just thought you were lonely and..." he trailed off blushing. "Oh inuyasha!" said kagome giving inuyasha a hug. The sudden movment between the two shocked him a little but he gladly returned the hug.  
  
"Listen I better go. Its real late and I'm sorta tired." Said Inuyasha. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow!" said kagome. Inuyasha left. This was naraku's chance. He jumped up to her balcony and opened the door. Kagome gasped, "Naraku w-what are you doing in here?" she said.  
  
Naraku jumped on kagome causing her to crash downwards onto the floor. "I've. Told. You," he said in-between hitting kagome. "Stay away from that bastard!" he said giving her one last hit. She stifled her sobs as tears poured from her cheeks. "You're sleeping with me!" growled Naraku grabbing her arms and pulling her to his chambers.  
  
He threw her onto his bed, and lay down next to her. "Go to fucking bed and shut up." He growled. She obeyed and ended her thoughts to a few simple words, I need out.  
  
Inuyasha throws a rock at kagome window but no one answers. Inuyasha creaks open the balcony door. Inside is not kagome. But Naraku. "Listen half-breed, kagome belongs to me, not anyone else." Roared Naraku.  
  
Kagome comes running inside her room. Naraku grabs her and starts pulling her forcibly toward him. "Let go!" said kagome. "Leave inuyasha or I will hurt her." Said Naraku. "Wait! I'll go just don't hurt her!" said inuyasha. "Goodbye kagome." Says inuyasha. "Inuyasha!!!!!!!" yells kagome. Inuyasha is gone.  
  
Kagome starts to cry. "Why can't I have any friends at all?!?" kagome yells at Naraku. Naraku slaps her. "You do what I say and what I say only." Yells Naraku.  
  
Authors note~~~~~~ well I'm soo tired, its 12:20 am. Going to bed now people.....read and review....good night. ~Mel 


	8. Im flying!

Authors note~~~~~~ hey! I'm so glad that you guys liked my stories!!! Saturday and Sunday I am not going to be here so tonight I'll put as many chapters in as I can. By the way, how did you guys find my story??? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome woke in the middle of the night still crying. She missed Inuyasha! She needed him! Inuyasha was her friend, and Naraku took that away from her. Would he find out about shippou too? And throw him out? Will he ever let me out again? As these words filled her mind she started to cry much worse.  
  
"What is it bitch?" said Naraku. "N-nothing!!" she said. Kagome turned away from him. She didn't want him to see her crying. "Why are you crying wench?" said Naraku. "I'm not crying!!" said kagome. "Yes you are." He hissed. "Turn over! Face me!" said Naraku. "I hate you!" kagome yelled.  
  
"Very well then, if you hate me so much you can go sleep in the dungeons." Said Naraku. "Anything is better than in a bed with you." Mumbled kagome. "We shall see if that is true than." Smirked Naraku. Naraku dragged her down the dungeons hallways. When kagome was little, whenever she did something that Naraku didn't like he would take her here and punish her, sometimes hit here, sometimes starve her, all sorts of evil stuff. She secretly hated it here. She was only 3 years old, and being locked in a dungeon that young, all alone, brought kagome terrible memories.  
  
It was dark, to dark for kagome to see anything. But Naraku could see just fine. "Let go!" she cried, trying as hard as she could to release his grasp on her wrists. Naraku opened a cell door and threw her in. kagome put up a struggle as he put shackles on her. "You shouldn't have got yourself mixed up with that half-breed, my dear." Said Naraku. "It's not even my fault! You sent me there! It's not my fault that I met him!" yelled kagome. "And just to see your face when you found out, I would have done it again!" she yelled.  
  
"kagome." Said Naraku. "I am the only one that can love or understand you." He hissed. "That's not true!" said kagome, more tears overflowing from her eyes. Naraku pinned her against the wall. He pulled her into a rough forceful kiss. "no." she sobbed, "Don't." he ignored her and started Touching her all over.  
  
Kagome cried, more and more. She became angry. Her Energy began to glow around her body, protecting her. Naraku was thrown backwards. Kagome's energy died. She stopped glowing and was breathing heavily. Naraku laughed his no mercy laugh. Naraku ripped the chains off the wall and threw her into a wall. He did it again and again until kagome was covered in blood. (A/n Naraku's a bastard!!!!)  
  
Kagome awoke, she was going really fast but she didn't now how or where. She looked up to see Inuyasha holding her. "I-inuyasha." She sobbed. "Kagome!!!!!!!" said someone on Inuyasha's shoulder. "This brat insisted on coming." Said Inuyasha pointing at shippou. "Naraku will kill me if he finds out."said kagome. "No he wont!" said Inuyasha. "I will protect you kagome." Said inuyasha.  
  
They were finally at inuyasha castle. "Kagome be quiet, if sesshoumaru catches you he will throw you right back into his bloody demon hands. They are sorta pals or whatever." Scoffed inuyasha. "Ok..." said kagome. Inuyasha set kagome down in his chambers. She felt drowsy from the loss of blood. Inuyasha had already cleaned her up. "Lie down." Said Inuyasha. Kagome lay down on Inuyasha's bed. "Inuyasha, shippou, thanks you guys." Said kagome before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Authors note~~~~~~~~sorry if this is a little short! I'm really really sorry!!!! I will make a long long one tomorrow I promise!!!!!!!!! Ps my new screen name on Aim is Hanyouchick572 I.M me!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Suffering Narakus wrath

Kagome awoke to a pair of rough hands shaking her awake. "Kagome wake up!" said Inuyasha. "What is it?" said kagome. "Get up! Naraku is here talking with sesshoumaru, he is looking for you, hurry!" said Inuyasha. Kagome jumped out of bed. She was not wearing the kimono she had on; instead she was wearing a plain black kimono. She shuddered to think who had changed her. "Kagome I'm taking you to a village that shippou knows of, he is already there." Said Inuyasha in an urgent whisper. "Naraku is gonna kill me." Said kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back and they took, 'flight.'  
  
Before kagome knew it they were landing in front of a dark gloomy village. Inuyasha knocked on the door of one of the huts and an old lady ushered them inside and closed the door. "I am lady keade." She said. "You're the miko." Said keade. "Yes, where are we?" said kagome. "My hut." Said keade. "Kagome, shippou is in here getting some pillows and blankets don't worry, just go to sleep and I will be back later today." Said Inuyasha. "Don't let him get me Inuyasha." Said kagome. "I won't." Said Inuyasha as he left.  
  
As Inuyasha said shippou prepared a bed for them in the other room. "I told you I won't let anybody hurt you kagome!!" said shippou proudly. "Arigatou, shippou. Oyasuninasai." Said kagome. "Oyasuninasai."Said shippou. Kagome fell asleep. Kagome was having a dream, a very odd one indeed,  
  
Kagome's dream: kagome was on her hands and knee's in front of Naraku. He was watching her with cold heartless eyes. "Where am I?" said kagome. "You're with me kagome. I told you to keep away from the half-breed; you shall suffer greatly when I find you." Said Naraku. "Naraku, please! Don't!" pleaded kagome. "You were foolish to stay with Inuyasha. When you allowed him to visit you, you knew you were going to pay." Said Naraku. Kagome's dream moved on further to see Naraku whipping inuyasha with his claws on his bear back.  
  
"Where is she mutt?" said Naraku. "Inuyasha!" kagome yelled. "I couldn't help it! I needed someone who cared for me and he was giving it to me, something I never had before." Cried kagome. "Kagome come to the castle tonight. Or Inuyasha will die." Said Naraku. Then kagome's dream ended. She awoke with tears streaming down her face. "Inuyasha!" said kagome. "I have to go!" said kagome. She looked around for shippou, he was gone too! Naraku took him! Kagome snuck outside and looked in the direction that the castle was in, north east. Kagome found a horse, saddled it and set off to Naraku.  
  
Kagome reached the castle and burst opens the doors. She looked inside and saw red eyes staring at her in the dark. "Kagome you are here." Smirked Naraku. "I am. Just stop hurting them!" said kagome. "Walk with me to the dungeons." Said Naraku. Kagome followed him fearing the sake of her friends. They reached the dungeons and Naraku pulled open the door letting her through first. Inuyasha was there chained up as well as shippou. Kagome rushed over to them. "Inuyasha! Shippou!" cried kagome. Shippou was unconscious.  
  
"Kagome?" said inuyasha his voice weak and his skin pale. "I-inuyasha! I'm so sorry!" said kagome clutching his body and sobbing. Sesshoumaru was there too. Not chained, but standing behind the girl smirking. Kagome stood and glared at sesshoumaru and Naraku. "Kagome, on you hands and knees in front of me now." Hissed Naraku. "NO KAGOME DON'T!" yelled inuyasha. "Do it kagome or I will kill the kitsune." Said Naraku.  
  
Kagome slowly got on her hands and knees looking up at Naraku. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. "Now, this is punishment for running away, disobeying me and staying with the half-breed." Said Naraku striking kagome across her back with a long black whip. Kagome winced in pain and bit back her tears. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. Shippou woke up. "Kagome!!" he cried. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me." She managed say, Naraku still hitting her.  
  
Inuyasha was now fighting to get the chains off of him. Shippou was too. Put they wouldn't budge. Inuyasha watched kagome lay helplessly on the floor. She was bleeding badly on her back. "Hit me all you want bastard, but d-don't hurt them." Choked kagome. Sesshoumaru stared at the girl amazed at how strong the girls will was. "Inuyasha, I'm so so sorry this ever happened." Cried kagome. "Kagome don't do this." Said Inuyasha weakly.  
  
Naraku struck kagome more and more causing more blood to spill out of her. Kagome closed her eyes and Imagined shippou and kagome playing together in the field, Inuyasha holding her in his arms laughing, but all her thoughts were crushed when Naraku pulled her up on her feet. Kagome looked fearfully at Inuyasha and shippou. They were looking at her too. Naraku pulled the girl closer to him. He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Kagomeeee! Don't let him hurt you!" said shippou. Naraku Ignored shippou and pulled kagome into another one of his rough forceful kiss. Inuyasha growled. "So Inuyasha you do have feelings for my kagome." Smirked Naraku. "So I wonder how pissed off I can get you." Said Naraku. "Maybe by doing," Naraku cut a slit in kagome's kimono causing her curves to show a little bit. "This." Naraku finished.  
  
"Damn it! Don't Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha. Naraku grinned evilly. "Come here kagome." Said Naraku, pulling her forward. "Iie." Said kagome. "Nani did you say to me?" growled Naraku, hitting her once again with his whip. "Kagome! Just shut up and stop getting yourself hurt!" said Inuyasha. "Now kagome you will listen to everything I say. Don't argue and don't try and fight it." Said Naraku. "H-hai Naraku." She said. "Now kagome come here." Said Naraku. Kagome stepped forward. Naraku held kagome's body against his and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Bow down to me." He said. Kagome hated to obey but she did, avoiding everyone's gaze, especially Inuyasha's.  
  
Author's note- well I'm thinking about ending it in the next chapter but I don't know. Maybe I'll make a sequel but I'll only continue with a vote, Ending story in the next chappie. Making a sequel about kagome living with Inuyasha making a sequel about kagome continuing life w/ Naraku OR anyone would like to put up another vote. I might consider. Well thanks make sure to read my other story too, just my luck. 


	10. a forceful goodbye

Author's note- hey its me and now I'm updating. I'm sorry its just I have to get up at 4:00 am for a plane flight and I am always up a 4:00 am in FF.N anyways. So here is your chapter and I am not gonna end this story yet.  
  
Kagome was crying. Crying the hardest she ever has. More than when she lost her family. More than when she was hurt by Naraku. She wasn't crying because of how hard then whip was bearing against her skin. No. she was crying because the people she actually found friends in were all going to die. Because of her.  
  
Naraku was about to raise his whip to shippou when kagome ran in front of the poor kit. "Move kagome or I will hurt you." Naraku sneered. "No, I wont let you." Kagome cried. "Fine then I will make you." He said throwing her up against the chamber walls. Kagome was bleeding badly and was about to faint, but she stood and protected shippou. "Kagome no!" shippou screamed as Naraku hit her.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground dizzy from the loss of blood. "Kyoujin, take kagome to her rooms and don't let her out." Naraku said to a near by guard. "No Naraku. I wont let you hurt them." said kagome still real weak. "That's it damn it I've fucking had enough!" yelled Inuyasha. "Let me the fuck out bastard!" yelled Inuyasha. "Not unless you control yourself Inuyasha and forget about the girl." Said sesshoumaru. "Not a fucking chance!" yelled Inu.  
  
The guard grabbed kagome, while she yelled and kicked her feet. She was too tired and hurt to put up a real fight. "Wait." She said. "Naraku, if you let them go I promise to do as you have wished." Said kagome. "Damn right you will kagome." Said Naraku.  
  
"Please. I promise." Said kagome about to pass out. Kagome thought of all the times she has been with Inuyasha. How he made her laugh and helped her get through hard times, and sometimes teased her.  
  
'This world this world is cold. But you don't have to go.'  
  
Inuyasha tried to swipe his claws at the chains but they wouldn't break. Some sorta stupid spell. Kagome's aura was blue again and no one could touch her.  
  
'You're felling so sad your feeling so lonely but no one seems to care'  
  
'Your mothers gone and your father hits you' 'But we all bleed the same way that you do'  
  
'We have the same things you go through'  
  
'Hold on if you feel like letting go'  
  
'Hold on its getting better than you know'  
  
'Your days, you say there all too long your nights you can't sleep at all'  
  
'But we all bleed the same way that you do'  
  
'We all do the things that you go through'  
  
'Hold on if you feel like letting go'  
  
'Hold on its getting better than you know'  
  
(A/N If you're a little confused this song is good charlotte, 'Hold on' ^.^ love it)  
  
"Naraku please! I will do anything.just don't hurt them." said kagome every word hurting her throat as she said them. "No kagome! God damn it, listen to me!" yelled Inuyasha. "Fine. But what you will have to do will not be pleasant." Naraku growled. "No hurry the hell up and let Kyoujin take you to your chambers!" he growled.  
  
Kagome first walked up to shippou. "Shippou I love you. You are my little kitsune that will never change." She said hugging him. "But kagome..don't go...I will miss you and who will protect me from the bad guys?" said shippou crying.  
  
"Shippou please don't cry. I love you so much, and I will always think about you and I will always wear the donguri necklace, to remind me of you every day. Said kagome kissing both shippou's cheeks. "Good bye kagome..I love you!" shippou cried.  
  
Kagome stepped forth to Inuyasha. They embraced and he buried his face in her hair inhaling her scent. "Kagome you know you can't do this." Said Inuyasha. "I have too." She said. "But kagome, I...can't go on knowing your unsafe here." Said Inuyasha. "And I can't go on knowing it would be my fault you died. I won't have it. I love you Inuyasha. For ever. You and shippou are my best friends. I love you guys." Said kagome. Kagome kissed Inuyasha gentle on the lips and gave everyone a last good-bye hug. "Good bye shippou, Inuyasha." said kagome when she left. "Kagome!!!!!!" the kitsune wailed. "Bring back my mama!!!!!" he yelled before freezing. ***  
  
Tears streamed down kagome's face as Kyoujin threw her into her room. "I have lost them. Forever." She whispered before dosing off to sleep. ***  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Naraku was watching her from a corner. "Your awake." Said Naraku. "Gee, you sure have a knack for stating the obvious." Said kagome annoyed. "It would be wise that you shut your mouth before you get yourself killed." Hissed Naraku. "Where are Inuyasha and shippou?" said kagome. "I released them, but the will never find the castle again. I have relocated this castle and is completely hopeless to find unless I tell you." Said Naraku. "Oh." Was all kagome could say.  
  
Her day continued in the following order; she ate breakfast, went out for Naraku to train her, ate dinner and went to sleep to tired to do anything else. Kagome moaned in her sleep dreaming, dreaming about Inuyasha and shippou. She wished she could be with them. But she wondered, what was it that Naraku wanted her to do that he spared a life for it?  
  
Authors note- hey again ok well this next chapter is coming up soon. R&R!!! ^_^ ^.^ ^_~ o_0 lol just some of my favorite faces!!!! 


	11. The Deal is sealed

Authors Note: oh my gosh, I haven't updated in so long, it's not even funny! This chapter is super short but I promise more immediately. I know you hate me for not updating!!!! Sorry...  
  
The next morning kagome woke with a start; she had heard a huge wave of thunder strike the air. She sighed and threw up her covers. Kagome slipped on a pair of slippers and walked to the window. It was locked tight and sealed shut. The room was freezing, kagome fought to make herself quit shivering. All I could think about was inuyasha. Its been two weeks, three days long Imp all alone since you've been gone I can't keep myself from asking why I just wanna see my reflection in your eyes just know that Im with you and what you feel Im feeling too yeah  
  
Im feeling lately Im going crazy wondering how I go on with out you I keep on trying slowly dying thinking about how I need you here with me  
  
I wear your shirt the same top you reminds of the night that we became two there's nothin' else that feels the same every day there's sun it feels just like rain  
  
just know that Im with you and what you feel im feeling too  
  
Im feeling lately Im going crazy wondering how I go on with out you I keep on trying slowly dying thinkin' of how I need you here with me  
  
If you think its easy for me well your wrong sometimes Im waking maybe you'll know Im not that strong after all your in new York and Im in L.A There's so much to tell you words I need to say but your phone keeps ringing on ringing on  
  
Im feeling lately Im going crazy wondering how I go on with out you I keep on trying slowly dying thinkin' of how I need you here with me Im feeling lately Im going crazy wondering how I go on with out you how will I go on with you its been two weeks, three days long Im all alone wince you been gone.  
  
Kagome soon found tears in her eyes. Quickly whipping them away, she got up and got dressed. -kagome pov- I walked down stairs, everything was dark and the lighting was illuminating the house as it struck. I heard movement in the hallway and a couple people talking. One was naraku, and the other was....Seshoumaru? I pushed open the door where I heard them talking. They stopped talking as I entered, "kagome what the hell are you doing?" growled naraku. I didn't say anything. I felt too empty to reply. I was drained of all happiness. That's what naraku had wanted all along, the more drained I was the better my miko powers would preform. "What are you doing here?" I said to sesshoumaru. "Business, not that it concerns you." Naraku said cutting in. "I bet it does have something to do with me." I said angerly. "Yes, actually it does, so why don't you take a seat." he said. I was angry, but I obeyed. "All I want is Inuyasha and shippou back. Just to be happy." I said. "No. I don't want any kind of relationship between you and anyone else." naraku said. "So you want me to be empty." I said. No one said anything.  
  
"Its true though." I said coldly. "The only way for my powers to become complete is for me to be alone. And unhappy." I said. "If that's what it takes." naraku said coldly, his lip curling. "I wont let you win." I said standing up. "I always win kagome." he said. "There's a first time for everything." I said walking out. * * * 'This isn't fair! Naraku can't do this to me!' I thought angerly. Naraku and sesshoumaru opened the door I just came out of and followed me. "What?" I said angerly. "Why can't I be happy?" I said. "If I were to be with Inuyasha and shippou, I would train really hard and obey you, and..."I said. "And what?" naraku said coldly. "Be happy." I said looking up at him my eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You are going to train and obey me anyway, so what would I gain from it? A pregnant miko. Not what I want," naraku said, "at the moment." he added. "That wouldn't happen, I promise!" I begged. "No." he said curtly. "You will have your lessons here, lord sesshoumaru has kindly offered to train you here." naraku said.  
  
"The better you behave, I might just let that kit come back." he said. "But what about Inuyasha?" I said. "You will not have any trouble from him again naraku." sesshoumaru said. "good. Now if you will excuse us Sesshoumaru, kagome and I have business to attend to. " naraku said. "Business?"I said. "Of course. " sesshoumaru said leaving. "Our deal kagome." he said. "Oh." I said. * * *  
  
I was sitting in Naraku's room waiting. I didn't know what I was waiting for, but just that I was. He suddenly walked in. I tried avoiding his eyes. The eyes that tortured my very life for 16 years. "You have stayed, pure, fresh and innocent so long." he said walking up to me. I backed up against the head board. He grabbed my wrist and examined it. "So soft, and delicate." his eyes hooked onto myne. His filled with anger and jealousy. "What...Did I ever do to you?" I cried! His eyes flashed red, he was drawing closer and closer.  
  
I knew what he was about to do, and I wouldn't allow it. I slapped him. He caught my hand, as in was millimeters away from his cheek. He laughed, and then forced my into a rough kiss, as he slammed me against the headboard, he forced my wrists against the wall as I let out a desperate cry of pain. "no..." I said weakly.  
  
Authors Note: Well that's it For TODAY, I promise to have more tomorrow. Thanks!!!!! Love you all!!! *huggles* melly 


	12. A way to be happy?

Authors Note: Heya It's me and Im really really sorry for not updating....like I said I would. But I will spend the rest of today working on all of my stories for you guys. Sorry! Plz Forgive!  
  
Last Time: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I knew what he was about to do, and I wouldn't allow it. I slapped him. He caught my hand, as in was millimeters away from his cheek. He laughed, and then forced my into a rough kiss, as he slammed me against the headboard, he forced my wrists against the wall as I let out a desperate cry of pain. "No..." I said weakly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've Held back too long..." He whispered in my ear. He hand stroked my cheek and his other held me against the bed. "You grew up here, you obeyed and defied me...you were rewarded and punished." He said inhaling my scent. He continued to speak to me, "So Innocent, and pure..." He murmured.  
  
He undid my thin sleeping yukuta. "Stop..." I sobbed. "I never did anything to you!" I said. "Quite wrong." He said, snogging my neck. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. "I could see from the beginning that you wouldn't come willingly, but that only makes it all the more fun." He said, now slipping the yukuta off my shoulders. With his body over mine, he fulfilled his wishes. His pleasure. His lust. His impression of love. Though he has yet to force me into mating, what he did was terrible. I hate him. * * *  
  
~Naraku POV~ I watched her fall asleep, tears staining her cheeks. Her creamy body, slightly covered by the silk cover. Her Yukuta lay on the floor. She was certainly enjoyable, but I wanted her to realize I was the master, and she was the pet. That almost slipped from her when she met that damn Hanyou.  
  
She must learn and she will, with more and more of her mistakes. You are only making this harder for yourself kagome. I smirked to my self and left the rooms, ordering her to be led into the dinning room when she is awaken.  
  
~Kagome POV~ I woke up soon after Naraku left, just so I could be left alone. I found new clothes sitting on the edge of the bed. I quickly put them on. It didn't matter. I had no more hope. I was empty. I practically let Naraku...Never mind it.  
  
"You're to be in Naraku's presence immediately." Kagura said. "As I expected." I said. "What's wrong? Given up already? What happened to being strong, and defying?" she said. I rarely ever talked to Kagura, but I knew enough to know that she was always up to no good. She was always getting me into trouble when I was younger. "Leave me alone Kagura." I said. "Is Naraku's girl getting worn out?" She teased. "IM NOT NARAKU'S GIRL! IM NOT HIS ANYTHING!" I yelled.  
  
"Yes there's the fiery temper I know, I heard you gave Naraku quite a handle." She teased. I turned around and faced her. I was pissed now. She's acting like I had a choice or something! I had too; otherwise he would have killed Inuyasha. Anything was worth saving his life. Ok kagome, don't release your anger! It's only what Kagura wants! She's just trying to get me into trouble with Naraku!  
  
I growled and walked away to the main dining room where I was to meet Naraku every morning. I walked in threw the large cherry oak doors, and without taking a first glance at Naraku I sat, directly across from him. "Is there a problem, kagome?" He said drawing my eyes to his. "No." I said forcing them away from his painful eyes. They were filled with anger, jealousy, and most of all, me.  
  
I was all he was ever thinking about. I didn't want to be. I didn't want him to control me. I wanted my own life! Why couldn't he understand that? I took a deep breath and swallowed my tears. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away, and he wrapped them around me again, this time with a tighter grip. "Leave me alone." I said barely audible. "Come kagome." He said. I slowly stood up. He led me into his chair and placed me in his lap.  
  
I sat there not saying, or doing anything. With my eyes filled with tears, Naraku whiped them away. "There is a way for you to be happy, and still have a great form of power, and it is with me." He said stroking my cheek, as he did endlessly. "Then I wouldn't be happy." I said coldly. "You will in time." He said.  
  
Authors Note: Im really losing my passion for this story. Its just not that interesting to me anymore. Maybe you guys can give me some more Ideas, and then some Ideas for the sequel. So Love ya much! ~mel~ 


	13. So this is what it has come to?

Authors Note: Well Im gonna try to end this and then make like a sequel. The Sequel will have kagome finally finding out her really life story and going to find them. She will be free from naraku finally!!! Disclaimer: I hate these, and I usually forget to put these in but, I don't own Inuyasha and If I did, why would I be posting on fanfiction.net!?!? Well deep inside us authors are just a bunch of losers hoping one day our wish will come true.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last time: I sat there not saying, or doing anything. With my eyes filled with tears, Naraku whiped them away. "There is a way for you to be happy, and still have a great form of power, and it is with me." He said stroking my cheek, as he did endlessly. "Then I wouldn't be happy." I said coldly. "You will in time." He said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was after breakfast and I was to be dressed in my training outfit. Sesshoumaru was to be training me today. I had a plan though, I was gonna get Sesshoumaru one on one. I was going to find out, why he didn't help his brother, and where on earth were their parents?  
  
I changed into an outfit similar to Seshoumaru's except with out the armor, and brushed my hair into a high bump less ponytail. I tied bit of torn cloth around my knuckles and in the fist of my hand, and then also around the middle of my feet. I was no longer to be trained in sandals. It threw me off balance.  
  
I sighed as I walked out onto our training field. It was filled with different targets, and high trees, and all sorts of traps and distractions. Naraku was standing next to Seshoumaru. I looked each of their eyes and met them, certain will, and strong determination filled my eyes, and energy flew threw my body rapidly.  
  
"And here she is." Naraku said. I stared Sesshoumaru into the eyes. He held a strong façade mask. I was certain to break that mask today. This would be the last day I saw his face tease me. When I was sitting in Naraku's arms at breakfast, I figured that if I could get Sesshoumaru to spill it then I would certainly have some sort of advantage against naraku.  
  
Naraku took a seat in one of the trees far from us. Sesshoumaru walked into the middle of the field and beckoned me to come forward. I suspiciously walked toward him. He instantly swiped his claws toward me. "Such an open attack, what, are you expecting me to stand still or something?" I said cooly, dodging his claws.  
  
It wasn't like I had any weapons or claws, but that was the way I trained. I always trained with a disadvantage so when I actually had a weapon, it would be more than easy to defeat an opponent. Sesshoumaru Lunged at me and swiped across my shoulder. "Ya know," I panted, "This really isn't training! Im not learning anything!" I said. "Fine." He sneered. "You want to be taught? Then I shall teach." He said.  
  
We both stopped, and I looked at him amusedly for instruction. "This will be for your agility, and hand-eye coordination. I want you to climb that tree and jump from limb to limb, while catching or dodging everything I throw at you. And for a catch, there is a jewel shard hidden in every tree, find them by the end of the course without falling." He said. "You may use these." He said handing me a set of arrows and a bow. It lightened the situation, a little  
  
I glowered. This was going to be tough, but I had to prove him wrong. I doubted I would even get up the first tree...I thought, I could climb it, but there were no indents for me to place my feet. But, Aha! I picked up my bows and arrows and shot them to make places for my feet to bare, as I climbed. I slid the bow and the arrows I had left onto my training outfit.  
  
I started to climb the tall tree, until I met the first limb. I jumped into it and caught my balance. "Start." Seshoumaru commanded. I started running threw the trees looking threw the trees for jewel shards. A sudden rock went flying at me; it was at the size of my head. "WHA!" I said quickly dodging it.  
  
~With Inuyasha (before Sesshoumaru left, Inu POV) ~ I saw Sesshoumaru about to head for the door. "Where are you going?" I asked rudely. "It concerns you not to where I go." Sesshoumaru said with a bored tone. "Tell me where kagome is!" I yelled. "I assure you, you wont need to worry about her anymore." He said, "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT KIND OF DEAL YOU AND NARAKU HAVE MADE! JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" I yelled furiously.  
  
"Calm your self." He said. "How can I calm myself!?! Of course, you wouldn't know! You have never loved before!" I yelled. Sesshoumaru walked up to me. "You listen Inuyasha, find yourself another human wench to fuck around with. Kagome has belonged to naraku since she was a small child and he is all she knows. If you interfere you will only die." Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone.  
  
"She has more than that bastard! She is worth so much more! And you know it! You may be able to hide your emotions from her, but I as naraku can sense emotions! You like her! You know what is happening to her is not fair! And you know it!" I said angerly. "You should not meddle into other peoples emotions, dear brother." He said sarcastically. "Oh and I suppose you don't?" I shot back.  
  
"Damn it Seshoumaru, I know you hate the shit out of me, but do me a damn favor, alright? Tell me where kagome is! I need to locate her." I yelled. "I do not have time for your insolence." He said walking off.  
  
~back to kagome's training present time, Sesshoumaru's pov~ I smirked, knowing Inuyasha would follow me. Throwing another large rock, aiming for the girl, but not throwing with too much force, incase it really hurt her. She quickly dodged, while almost slipping on one of the branches. She had just found a few shards and was almost done with her training as I was getting bored with the rocks.  
  
~kagome Pov~ I finally finished the course. Exhausted, I took a sip of water that was handed to me. "It is near lunch, Kagome change into something more fitting." He said eyeing the training outfit I was wearing. "Would you care to join us, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as I walked inside.  
  
When I reached my room, I slipped on a spring green kimono, with light yellow rose petals. I tied the obi into a large bow. I quickly smoothed out my hair, and put a matching bow in my hair. Slipping downstairs and into the dinning room, I spotted naraku and sesshoumaru. I sat on the right side of Naraku at our long table fit for about twenty.  
  
"So Sesshoumaru, how are you finding kagome's ability intake?" Naraku said. "It is steadily improving, she has a strong will power and sense of pride, for a human." He added. I ignored them and looked at my food. It was a small bowl of ramen, with dashes of seasons and a few stuffed wontons. (A/n Yummmm)It was simple, but good. Inuyasha would have liked it.  
  
Everything I thought of led to him! Even my own food! I fingered my donguri necklace. My precious shippou... "What is it that has you in such deep thought, my love?" Naraku said shattering my thoughts. "Nothing." I said scowling at the way he called me his love. "A frown does not suit you." He said monitoring me. "So, what now I have to have permission to have emotions now!?!?" I said angerly. "It would be wise not to continue your thoughts on the mutt. As I said, you won't see him again." He said, amusedly. "That's what you think..." I mumbled, so only Sesshoumaru caught it.  
  
~With Inuyasha, His POV~ I waited for a few minutes before I followed Seshoumaru's scent. I was determined to find kagome. I had finally realized the bond we had...it was a strong one. I didn't know what possessed me to even look at her in the first place, but I did, and I found I loved everything about her, her scent, her hair, her body, her voice, her eyes, her strong will and determination.  
  
I slipped out of the gates as Seshoumaru's cloud went out of site. I followed. About an hour later, I Naraku's castle came into view. I had greatly fallen behind, because when I reached a tall tree, I saw that they had been training and were now heading inside. I was just far enough to mask my scent while I waited a few trees back from kagome's window.  
  
~With Kagome, Her POV~ I finished my meal early. "Kagome," Naraku drawled, "You may have a few minutes to yourself, if you desire." He said. I knew what he really meant. 'Get the fuck out, so I can talk to Sesshoumaru about you.' But none the less I was happy to get away from him. I skipped the last couple of steps as I walked up to my room.  
  
It was just as I had left it. The window slightly ajar, my pillows ruffled, my bed made....wait, my window slightly ajar?!? I quickly went over to it and closed it. I gazed out the window, looking down at the gardens. The sun was shinning and the birds flew off, chasing one another, and singing their sweet melody.  
  
I then felt a pair of warm hands on my shoulders. I stiffened knowing it was naraku. Then I saw a few strands of silver hair fall over my shoulder. I spun around. "Inuyasha!" I said hugging him deeply. We both embraced happily. "Kagome..." He whispered, stroking my cheek. "Oh Inuyasha...I missed you so much...everything I thought of, I thought of you..." I said blushing. Inuyasha blushed too.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that i've ever been And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life And sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am  
  
I gently cried in Inuyasha's arms. I never asked this to happen. I shouldn't be such a burden to him, but I know I am. "Inuyasha, you idiot!" I sobbed. "I don't know why you care so much for someone like me..." I cried. "You're not that much of a pain." He grinned. "Yes I am! I hopeless, I am bound to Naraku and there is nothing I can do about it! He found me! He raised me! He controls me!" I sobbed, clutching his hoari.  
  
"Well," a voice drawled, "What do we have here?"  
  
Authors Note: Hey!! Its me Im back! Oh yeah! Well More about the sequal...I can either have a short prequel showing what happened while she was being captured....or a really long sequel of her getting back to her family, seeing that she has a sibling, and also finding out about Inuyasha's past love. So I better go, its really early... 


	14. A Smile for two please

Hey it's me! I've come to say, after much thought...that I will be canceling this Fic. HA! Yeah right...Im not that stupid, I may have lost interest but...I still have to think of my fans...wich I don't have...But that's ok! At least my Cat still has faith in me! Look I know no one has really been reviewing...but that's ok! Because I am not one of those authors that go crying at a readers feet for reviews. I am one that is doing stories for fun and...fun. So here is your Fic whether you reviewed or not! But I do think I might end it in this last chapter, or maybe the next! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Naraku!" I gasped. I held tighter to Inuyasha. "Yes, I knew you would show up soon, Inuyasha." Naraku said amusedly. "Enough of this shit naraku; I know what you have done to kagome. I smell it. And you will pay for it. For making kagome's life hell. You never even graced her with the truth." Inuyasha spat, throwing all his bottled up anger into a short paragraph.  
  
"Your right, of course. She has no idea where she came from. Or why I even chose her." Naraku said. "So tell me then." I said, speaking up angerly. "I deserve to know." I said.  
  
~Naraku Pov~ Naraku's lips curled up into small smirk. She actually thought she and the hanyou could win. "Your right," I cooed to kagome, "It all started when I sensed the shikon no tama. I thought it be a miracle, as it had been gone for over a century. I sent Kagura to investigate. She said that a small human girl held the jewel on a chain around her neck. "  
  
"She claimed to have fallen out of the well. Kagura held the small valunerable girl occupied while I came to see for myself. I pulled out of my baboon pelt, to further gain her trust. I asked her, her name. Kagome she said. Kagome Higurashi." I said eyeing kagome as she found out her real last name.  
  
"I smelled her, her scent was wonderful, not alike the usual stench of a human. Her soul was pure and innocent. She was indeed not from here by the way she dressed. I concluded by her scent that she had been in the well. I convinced a crying kagome that there was no way for her to get home, as she told me of her mother and grandfather, and a just born baby brother, and convinced her to come with me." I smirked at Inuyasha as he nearly scolded kagome for being so stupid.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! I was just a child!" Kagome said accusingly. I continued, "I raised her, and took the jewel from her, discovering her to be the guardian of the shikon no tama, and a miko. She would have to be guarded well, such trouble she would cause if she were to be taken. I raised her."  
  
"Out of anger and frustration one day, I got angry and took it out on the girl. In the process the jewel broke and scattered around the world. She one day found a small kitsune in the gardens and she begged me for it."  
  
"I let her have it. She grew to love it. I knew if she ever had contact with anyone, she would fight me, for more. For more contact and freedom. I gave her a chance; let her out for a training session with Lord Sesshoumaru and Prince Inuyasha of the Western lands."  
  
"She met you, inuyasha as you taught her exactly what I feared she would love. Life, freedom, choice, something she was not taught to except. As she fought for more, as I expected her to. She soon fell in love with the filthy hanyou; as I found him sneak every night to her window to visit her. One night, I caught him and warned him. The second time he actually dared to take kagome out of my grasp. "  
  
"I took the kitsune and demon to my dungeons and tortured them. I invaded kagome's dreams and warned her if she didn't return to me they would die. She came. She pleaded for their lives. She said she would do anything for them to live. I told her she would never see them again, and she said as long as they lived. I let them go and relocated the castle, so only Sesshoumaru knew where to find us. Apparently Inuyasha followed. With more than himself in tow." He said.  
  
~Kagome POV~ Inuyasha smirked. "So you finally notice his scent?" Inuyasha said. Shippou suddenly popped out from the window. He had transformed into a curtain...with a fluffy tail. He turned into his regular form. I ran towards him and squished him with a hug. "Kagome!!!" He squealed. "Oh shippou!" I said smiling. I held him close and stood next to Inuyasha.  
  
I had taken it all in, what naraku had told me. What he hadn't told me...for years.  
  
"That is a long story short." Naraku said. "W-why...d-did, you ruined my life! You wasted sixteen years of my life! I can't believe you!" I cried.  
  
"Believe it kagome. This is the kind of things naraku does. Destroys villages just for fun. Entire populations have crumbled under his word." Inuyasha said, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I will make sure this will never have to happen to kagome again." Inuyasha said, pulling out an old rusty sword.  
  
"Then we will fight, for kagome." Naraku said. "Inuyasha! You can't! I don't want you to..." I didn't finish. "SO WHAT! You would rather live in this cheap imitation of life?!? When I can show you so much better!?! Kagome, I can give you what you want! Life, love, freedom, hope, choice!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Just...Be careful. Inuyasha. I really do care for you." I said. "Feh, I can take care of myself woman." He said smirking. "If you're so sure of yourself." Naraku said coldly.  
  
Inuyasha's sword transformed. Inuyasha jumped high above is all, and attacked naraku from the top. Naraku anticipated this move and swept out of the way, spraying Miasma toward him. Inuyasha skidded to the side, landing on the floor. He managed a few swipes at Naraku's shoulder before naraku broke loose.  
  
After a few minutes of the same old game of cat and mouse, I decided I had to help; it wasn't far for inuyasha to do all the work. So I did what I learned in training. Dodging long tentacles from Naraku and distracting him long enough for Inuyasha to strike.  
  
"Don't get yourself into this kagome!" Naraku growled. One swift hit and naraku sent me flying threw my room, and landing on the bed. Inuyasha and Naraku continued swift combat, Sesshoumaru watching expressionless. I walked over to him.  
  
"Thanks." I whispered. He nodded meekly. "I need to ask you something." I said. He made no response; he only cocked his head over. "Why, did you decide to train me...was it because I had the Shikon no tama...or because you were promised something?" I asked.  
  
"I was promised nothing." He lied. 'So he did it...for me?' suddenly inuyasha went flying backwards and hit & slumped back the wall. "Inuyasha!" I shrieked, trying to run forward. Sesshoumaru held me back. "Let. GO!" I yelled. "This is not your fight." He said. I had shippou in my arms. "I missed you gome-chan!" he said. "I know inuyasha-chan will win." Shippou said, hugging me. "I hope so..." I said my eyes tearing up. "You kept it, kagome?" shippou said suddenly. He looked at my donguri necklace. "Of course!" I said.  
  
I looked over to see Inuyasha back on his feet. He had naraku on his knees.  
  
~Inu POV~ I finally had Naraku on his knees. "THIS," I yelled raising my sword, "IS FOR KAGOME!!!!!" I yelled striking him where his heart was supposed to be. I had finally done it...Naraku lay limp on the floor. "Inuyasha!" I heard a sweet voice yell, kagome came forward flinging her arms around me. She smiled. She was smiling. She truly was. It was enough to make me smile too. "Thank you! I can't believe it! You won! But....your hurt..." she said, running her hands along the deep cut in my side. I screamed in pain.  
  
"Well," I said grinning. "That's what I get for trying to be a nice guy, huh?" I said laughing, then spitting up blood. She pulled me unto the floor. "Oh my god...I've got to do something." She said. "There is nothing you can do, kagome. Naraku infected me with poison right before I stabbed him." I said weakly.  
  
"No! Damn it! You will live! I can't let you die for me...too many people have already. You gave me my life, and I can't let you loose yours!" She said. "Damn it, kagome you can't do nothin' about it. What's done is done." I said angerly. "I...I l-love you." She said suddenly, resting her head on my chest.  
  
~Kagome POV~ "I...I l-love you." I said suddenly, resting my head on his chest. "You do?" He said. "Yes...ever since my first training session with Sesshoumaru. I loved your sense of cockiness. Your grins. Your smirks." I said, crying into his shirt.  
  
Everything's so blurry, and everyone's so fake And everybody's empty, and everything is so messed up Preoccupied without you, I cannot live at all my whole world surrounds you, I stumbled and I crawl you could be my someone you could be my scene You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene I wonder what you're doing Imagine where you are There's oceans in between us, and that's not very far  
  
Can you take it all away Can you take it all away When you shoved it in my face, This pain you gave to me Can you take it all away Can you take it all away When you shoved it in my face  
  
Every one is changing, there's no one left that's real So make up your own ending, and let me know just how you feel Cause I am lost with out you, I cannot live at all my whole world surrounds you, I stumbled and I crawl you could be my someone you could be my scene You know that I will save you from all of the unclean I wonder what you're doin I wonder where you are There's oceans in between us but that's not very far  
  
Can you take it all away Can you take it all away When you shoved it in my face, This pain you gave to me Can you take it all away Can you take it all away When you shoved it in my face, This pain you gave to me  
  
Oh nobody told me what you thought, Nobody told me what to say Everyone showed you where to turn, Told you when to run away Nobody told you where to hide, Nobody told you what to say everyone showed you where to turn, Showed you when to run away  
  
Can you take it all away Can you take it all away When you shoved it in my face, This pain you gave to me Can you take it all away Can you take it all away When you shoved it in my face, This pain you gave to me  
  
No! This pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all Take it all away This pain you gave to me Take it all away This pain you gave to me Take it all away... This pain you gave to me  
  
(A/n: that was Puddle of mudd, Blurry, one of my favorites! –This week that is)  
  
"Where will I go? What will I do, knowing that it was my fault you died?" I said. "You we're raised by a demon kagome, you'll get along just fine, especially with shippou." He said casting a grin at the young kit. "It's been real." He said.  
  
"Damn it! You stubborn hanyou! I love you..." I said, pulling him into a long deep kiss. He grinned, again. "I was waitin' for that. I love you, wench." He said. A few secounds of silence, and Inuyasha lay limp, in my arms.  
  
Tears streamed down my face, in silence. Shippou cupped his tiny hands on my cheeks. "It's ok, Gome-chan! We can live in a small village far far away, and pretend nothing ever happened!" Shippou was crying too.  
  
A figure suddenly stood behind me. "Move aside" He said, raising his own sword. "Wha?!? Are you crazy! Inuyasha is already dead, and you're going to hurt him even more!!" I yelled angerly. He pushed me and shippou aside, swinging his sword directly into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stirred. "My sword...is a sword of healing." Sesshoumaru finally said. "Oi, wench! Are you gonna help me up or what?" A voice said. I wiped around to see, inuyasha fully in tact. "Kami!" I said, flying to his side. "So...my rival brother, helping me out. I owe ya one." He said. "No, the human owes me." Sesshoumaru said. "Yes, I do." I said, smiling.  
  
Authors Note: Hey! Whew! Well next chappie, epilogue! I hope you enjoyed my Fic, I was raised by a demon, plot owned by Melody Thomas, and all characters owned by Rumiko Takahasi! Thanks! A special thanks to each and every one of you for reviewing! I love you all, (NOT THAT WAY, But in an anime lover way...ya know?) ok well c ya next time! (Be sure to read my next Fic coming up, a sequel to I was raised by a demon,  
  
**Summary for sequel: Kagome Higurashi had been raised by Naraku all her life, but when inuyasha came to rescue her, all of that changed, she now knows of her past, deep down inside the well, she finds a portal to her world. Can she be reunited peacefully with her family? Inuyasha/kagome with a little Sesshoumaru/kagome. Now inuyasha and kagome have taken on a life of collecting jewel shards, while they both learn a little more about each other!  
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! *BLOWS KISSES* *HUGS C.P.U* ^_^ 


	15. Who says there are no happily ever after...

Authors note: hey this is the epilogue thanks for all the reviews. Love ya!  
  
Kagome Higurashi had accomplished much. She loved a demon. She loved Inuyasha, and he loved her. Shippou soon became kagome's adopted son. Inuyasha and kagome became mates, but he never pushed her into anything. They learned much of each other. They decided that when it was right they would travel threw the well.  
  
In the mean time, they embarked on a journey to collect the entire jewel of four souls. Shippou learned a few top tricks, and Inuyasha learned a few new tricks too, like kagome's ticklish spots.  
  
They visited the palace only when kagome really wanted too. She still had to pay back Sesshoumaru, and punished Inuyasha when they fought. After all. She was raised by a demon, and had a nasty temper.  
  
Inuyasha and kagome still had there little fights, but where always forgiving. On their journey they met Sango, a warrior, and Miroku a...lets just say 'Monk' shippou finally made friends with a few kids and they all lived happily ever after....until the sequel that is!!!!  
  
Authors note: I hope you enjoyed. I love you all!!! And remember I have the sequel coming up!!! It was fun!!!  
  
Summary for sequel: Kagome Higurashi had been raised by Naraku all her life, but when inuyasha came to rescue her, all of that changed, she now knows of her past, deep down inside the well, she finds a portal to her world. Can she be reunited peacefully with her family? Little do they know, Naraku may be gone, but plenty of demons are after kagome. Inuyasha has vowed to protect and love her forever, but what happens with Kikyou shows up? And what about the favor kagome owes Sesshoumaru? Will they be torn apart? Or will love conquer all? Inuyasha/kagome with a little Sesshoumaru/kagome 


End file.
